


i'm latching on to you

by didipickles



Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "My Best Friend's Wedding" spoilers, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Dirty Talk, M/M, Patrick just really likes dirty talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick made a move like he was going to get off, but David gripped his hips to keep him still. The steady weight of Patrick on his lap right after watching arguably his favorite Julia Roberts movie was reallyworkingfor David.ORPatrick's sloppy mouth comes out to play.





	i'm latching on to you

**Author's Note:**

> so i've turned the [sloppy mouth fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456831/) into a series! this is where all my shameless dirty talking patrick will live, unless he bleeds into my other works. 
> 
> huge thanks to the Rosebudd for everything you do.
> 
> title is from the song [latch.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVZZFZCq-Cw)
> 
> [this is the scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4yyF9IiuTY) mentioned in the fic,

The mid-90s pop song played quietly onscreen as the credits rolled, but neither man was listening. David had tonight’s pick for the movie, and he’d been delighted to show Patrick yet another romantic comedy he’d missed out on, this time in the form of _ My Best Friend’s Wedding. _Considering their own wedding was less than a month away, it felt very in theme. During the end scene, David had leaned over to whisper, “if Rupert Everett shows up at our wedding, I might leave you to dance with him,” and Patrick had promptly responded by climbing onto his lap and kissing him breathless. 

Patrick didn’t pull back until the main menu had come back up on the screen. He kissed David’s nose and pressed their foreheads together. “I think I’m a better height to dance with him, actually,” he replied, the little shit. David loved him. “Also, I don’t know if this really can count as a romantic comedy. Julia Roberts is kind of a terrible person here? And they don’t get together in the end.”

“That’s not the _ point, _the point is that she's still in love with him but lets him be with the best person for him!” David said, feeling a bit betrayed by Patrick’s sensible logic. “And she looks absolutely amazing, and Rupert Everett makes everything okay.”

Patrick shrugged and made a move like he was going to get off, but David gripped his hips to keep him still. The steady weight of Patrick on his lap right after watching arguably his favorite Julia Roberts movie was really _ working _ for David. Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you like this?” he asked, adjusting himself to rest more of his weight on David’s thighs. David’s face must have given him the answer, because Patrick grinned and leaned down, kissing David hard again. Short nails scraped the nape of David’s neck, leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake. 

When Patrick’s lips strayed up David’s jaw, David realized the menu screen was still on. Sighing, he gently pushed back Patrick’s shoulders. “I need to take the movie out,” he explained. Regardless of what Patrick said, David didn’t trust DVD players with his favorite movies for any longer than necessary. What if it suddenly broke and the movie was lost forever? 

With the disc safely removed from the player and in its case, David turned back around to see his fiancé watching him with a familiar, intent look on his face. It had taken a long, long time for David to realize and accept that when Patrick looked at him like that, it wasn’t just because he wanted sex. Obviously that was part of it, and David had seen a similar look on dozens, hundreds of other faces. But when Patrick gave him that scorching look, it was because he wanted _ David. _ Not just his body, not just his cock, not just his ass. All of him. It sent a shiver through him every time, especially when it happened when he wasn’t expecting it. Patrick had given him that look once in the middle of discussing smellscapes for the wedding, and once when they’d been talking about quarterly revenue, and one memorable time at dinner with David’s whole family. 

“Can I help you?” David asked, cocking a hip and planting a hand there, playing ignorant. Patrick wasn’t the only one who could be a little shit in this relationship.

“Yeah, yeah I think you can,” Patrick replied. “Since you liked me on your lap so much, I think I should ride you.” He didn’t even say it with a particularly sexy voice, just said it matter-of-factly, but even that sent a rippling spark over David’s skin. Patrick loved riding David, and David _ loved _ that Patrick loved it. He always looked so free like that, as though sitting atop David’s cock was his one true calling. And given how good he’d gotten at it, he wouldn’t be wrong.

But David liked being a little shit, especially when he knew what Patrick wanted. Early on in the relationship, David was always so eager to please right away, so afraid that something would send Patrick running. As they progressed and filled out their roles as boyfriends and then fiancés, David learned that not giving Patrick what he wanted right away meant he got to see the way Patrick’s jaw clenched, and the way his body language shifted, and the way he could tell Patrick liked to be challenged. And, of course, it also sometimes meant the sloppy mouth came out. So instead of immediately stripping down and laying down for Patrick to climb on top of him, David tilted his head and feigned a yawn. “I don’t know, I’m pretty worn out from the emotional highs and lows of Julia’s attempts to win back the best friend she didn’t realize she loved.” He made sure to throw a wink towards Patrick, lest his kind and respectful fiancé think David was _ actually _ too tired and stop the whole endeavor. 

Luckily, Patrick caught on and raised an eyebrow. “Are you? Hmm.” He stood, stretching his arms above his head and then slowly trailing them down his t-shirt, stopping to pinch a nipple through it before caressing down the rest of the way, then tugging it up and off and running his hands back up his torso. He kept his eyes locked on David. “That’s too bad, because I want your cock, and I’m going to get it. Get naked and get on the bed. Now.”

Fucking hell. Knowing Patrick had this side was sweet torture, because David loved that he was the only one who ever got to see filthy Patrick, but he also wanted the entire world to know just how incredibly hot the man he was marrying truly was. David stayed still and crossed his arms. “Or what?” he said, voice breathy and quiet. 

Patrick took five steps to close the distance between them, his face tilting up to stare right into David’s eyes. “Or I’m going to blindfold you and make you listen to me get myself off, so you don’t get to see or touch.”

David was fairly certain that Patrick had no idea how incredibly into that idea David would be, but that’s not where tonight was heading. “Oh,” he breathed, his lips brushing against Patrick’s as they opened. 

After darting his tongue out to lick up David’s lips, Patrick stepped back. “Get naked and get on the bed, David,” he said, his tone sounding serious and final. Now was no longer the time to disobey. David’s dick was already starting to tent the joggers he’d changed into, and he never could keep up the facade of _ not _wanting sex for very long.

“Yes, Patrick,” he said obediently, sidestepping him and crossing the room, undressing as he went. Once David was naked and leaning back against the pillows, Patrick followed suit and shed his shorts and briefs as he approached the bed, eyes hungrily moving over David’s body.

“You look so good, all stretched out on our bed, ready to give me what I need,” Patrick said, reaching a hand out and skimming it up David’s thigh, tangling his fingers in the leg hair he’d never stopped showing fascination with. _ Our _ bed, David thought. Even in the midst of this incredibly sexy encounter, David was struck by how much he loved sharing a life with Patrick. He’d never felt owned _ and _ cherished by someone, and the strength with which Patrick did both still occasionally stopped him in his tracks. If he spent a long time analyzing it (which, of course he had) David supposed the real reason it astounded him was that David equally owned and cherished Patrick. Even when Patrick took charge and took over during sex, David knew with certainty that the ownership went both ways. Which made letting Patrick take charge so much more thrilling.

While David was busy getting caught up once again in how much he loved Patrick, Patrick was busy getting his lubed up fingers into his own ass. He’d lifted one foot up to the bed as he reached back, his eyes-half closed as he prepped himself just enough. David knew by now that Patrick absolutely loved the burning stretch of David’s cock, and on nights like tonight would only give himself the bare minimum preparation so that he could push himself onto David and feel as each inch forced him open. “How does that feel, baby?” David asked, one of his own hands idly gripping the base of his cock.

“Mm,” Patrick hummed, his arm flexing as he pushed in another finger. “Good, but not as good as your thick cock will feel.” David watched the vein in Patrick’s arm, the way it popped out each time Patrick moved. He’d never found something as innocuous as a vein attractive before, but he was seriously considering pulling Patrick’s arm to his mouth so he could leave a bright purple mark over it. Before he could move that idea into action, Patrick pulled his fingers out and climbed onto the bed. “God, look at you. Already wet for me,” he said, dropping some lube onto his hand and spreading it over David’s length along with the precum already dripping down it. 

“Ahhh,” David hissed. Patrick hadn’t warmed the lube up in his hand first like he usually did, and the cool sensation over his cock made him realize he’d been utterly spoiled the rest of the time. The grin on Patrick’s face told David it was intentional.

“You said you were tired,” Patrick said in explanation, his other hand tracing a pattern on David’s sensitive right knee. “Thought that might wake you up.” Such a little shit, David thought, immediately chased by how he couldn’t wait to be married to this troll.

“I think it’s pretty clear I’m very awake,” David said, gesturing to his flushed and fully hard cock.

Shrugging, Patrick reached behind him to push some excess lube into himself before straddling David, knees on either side of David’s waist. “Wait. No.” David’s face must have shown panic, because Patrick reached out with a soothing hand, running it over David’s stomach. “No, no, it’s just -” He climbed off and turned around, facing away and slotting his knees next to David’s thighs. “Can get you deeper like this,” he said, looking over his shoulder and scratching his nails up David’s leg.

David loved sex with Patrick in every possible position. He loved how each angle brought a new vantage point and how he felt utterly secure in the ability to ogle this endlessly fascinating man. Now, with Patrick straddling him backwards, David was able to follow the strong lines of his solid back, watch as his shoulderblades shifted while he positioned himself, see the slight bounce of his round ass when Patrick grabbed David’s cock and slapped it against his hole. “C’mon, do it,” David growled, his hands already securely on Patrick’s waist. 

“So eager, aren’t you?” Patrick said, looking over his shoulder again while he positioned the head of David’s cock. “You want me to fuck myself on you, gorgeous? Want me to take you deep inside my hole so I can feel you tomorrow? Hmm?” He pushed down onto the first half-inch of David, and then froze as he caught his eye. “Say it.”

Speaking was difficult, as David had pulled his top lip between his teeth while watching the lovely spread of Patrick’s cheeks around him. When Patrick looked back, David groaned and dropped his head on the pillow. “Please, I need your ass, need to be inside you, c’mon baby, please.”

“Such a good boy,” Patrick cooed, and started the slow descent backwards, taking both of them apart even as they came together. It was slow and steady torture, but David knew Patrick liked it, liked to tease both of them, to make both of them want _ more, now, please. _ Once he’d taken about half, Patrick leaned forward and grabbed just above David’s knees to hold himself steady. “Ready for it, David? Ready to feel me all around you?”  
  
“_Please, _Patrick, let me go deep,” David whined, his arms shaking from the effort to not pull Patrick down the rest of the way. 

“Sound so pretty when you beg,” came Patrick’s voice, and it was infuriating to not get to see the tenderness on his face, but then Patrick dropped his hips in one quick motion and rolled his head back as he let out a long satisfied growl. “Fuck yeah, love to feel your perfect cock stretching me out, do you have any idea how good you feel?”

David pushed his thumbs as far as he could into the skin of Patrick’s waist, focusing on the way it made his flesh curve, needing something to distract him from the perfect warmth enveloping him and threatening to end this too soon. He could only imagine what Patrick would do if David came before Patrick got the fucking he was after. A few deep breaths calmed David down enough to drop his gaze to where the swell of Patrick’s ass was pushed into David’s pelvis, David’s cock completely out of sight. 

After a few seconds, David yelped softly when Patrick pinched his thigh. “I asked you a question, David. Do you know how good you feel inside me?”

Damn Patrick and his need to talk through everything. David swallowed and closed his eyes. “I need you to tell me,” he said quietly. 

“Gonna show you,” Patrick said. Immediately, he used the leverage on David’s legs to lift his hips and then roll them back and down, undulating on David over and over, taking him as deep as he could. About 7% of David’s brain admired the athleticism and strength needed for that particular move, and the rest of it filled with the fuzzy electricity that surged every time Patrick took him all the way to the root. “Oh Jesus, that’s so good, you feel so good,” Patrick murmured, his head drooping forward. David spread his left hand over Patrick’s back and up to the back of his neck, watching the light glint off his gold rings. 

“Fuck, Patrick…”

“I know, baby, it’s so good,” Patrick said, his breaths coming out in harsh punctuated pants every time he dropped back. “Can feel you so deep, your cock is perfect, I want it inside me all the time, god.”

Patrick’s nails were going to leave marks on David’s thighs, and the thought thrilled him. Any time he had physical, tangible evidence that Patrick had chosen him, David grew obsessive over it. In the early days, it meant pressing the hidden hickeys on his collarbone or the bite marks on his thighs. Then it meant fiddling with the bracelet Patrick had given him during the dark, lost in-between days. Now, David found himself twisting his rings whenever his mind wandered - a subconscious way to assure himself it was real and forever. But he wouldn’t complain if there were a few other signs of Patrick on him, especially if it would remind him of this exact moment. 

“Give me your hands,” Patrick ordered, twisting just slightly so he could look back at David. David did as he was told, and Patrick placed them on either side of his ribcage. “Hold on to me,” he said more gently, and then leaned backwards. The angle change somehow pushed David even deeper, and they both groaned in unison. “Yes, yes, yes, fucking perfect David, now fuck up into me, give it to me hard.”

Tightening his grip, David used the little bit of leeway in the bed to start thrusting hard up into Patrick. His eyes darted back and forth between where his cock was disappearing up into Patrick and the broad shoulders leaning back toward him. “Oh my god,” he choked out, holding Patrick still above him and fucking up as fast and hard as he could. 

“C’mon, David, harder, give it to me _ harder,” _Patrick demanded, voice rough and wrecked. 

David just gave a strangled moan and tried to go harder, but the angle wasn’t letting him. He spread his thighs a bit, knocking Patrick’s knees apart. The resulting cry from Patrick meant David hit his target, and he took advantage, hitting the spot over and over. His thrusts started to get messy, and Patrick frantically grabbed one of his hands. “You can’t cum,” Patrick said, voice low, barely audible. “Not until I do, understand?”

Greedy, lovely, sexy, perfect Patrick. David’s frustrated growl drew a laugh from Patrick, which in turn made David moan at the vibrations around his cock.

“I could cum like this, but it would take a while,” Patrick said. “And you seem like you’re just aching for it, aren’t you?” He turned over his shoulder and David stuck his tongue out and then nodded. That seemed to delight Patrick. “Don’t be a brat,” he said through a smile. He was pink all the way to his ears, and David suddenly absurdly remembered how Patrick had the same flush after moving all the boxes of hand cream on the first day he visited the store. 

“I love you so much,” David said, trying to make it sound sexy instead of sappy, and utterly failing. Patrick’s face softened, and he picked himself up and turned over, crawling up David’s body to kiss him thoroughly, licking and biting and sucking until he pulled back, eyes bright.

“I love you too. Here, let’s switch, let me lay down,” Patrick said, gently pushing David up and taking his spot. David moved down the bed and then looked Patrick over, doing a quick scan to make sure all his moles and freckles were the same, and loving that he knew where to look to check. It’s not that he expected them to change, but he’d never been allowed to know someone’s body like this before, to map out every plane and curve and bump, and he relished the ability to do it as often as possible now.

“You’re so...you are literally perfect,” David said, grabbing one of Patrick’s ankles to lift his leg, bending it toward Patrick’s chest as he lined himself up again. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

The soft look on Patrick’s face stayed put as David pushed in. “You take such good care of me, David,” he whispered. “Take care of me now, make me cum for you, I know you can do it, you’re so good, so so good, baby.”

Familiar, comfortable warmth spread through David as he set up a rhythm, deep and purposeful. He kept his eyes on Patrick as he took his cock and started slow deliberate pulls. “Is this good for you, Patrick?”

Patrick’s mouth was slightly open as he nodded. “So good, oh god, you’re getting so deep, keep going just like that.”

Pausing his hips for a moment, David looked down and let a long string of saliva drip from his mouth to the tip of Patrick’s cock, slicking it so he could jerk him a little faster as his hips started their deep rolling thrusts again. 

“Fuck, David, you’re so sexy, sexiest person I know, I’m - I’m getting - god right there, just give it to me, I’m gonna -” Patrick’s mouth fell open as he spilled between them. David picked up the pace, wanting to follow along. As Patrick’s muscles spasmed and tightened around him, David turned his head to muffle his moan into Patrick’s ankle as he came.

The aftershocks seemed to last a lifetime and David kept giving minute thrusts of his hips to chase them, loving how each one made Patrick shudder. Once they’d both started to breathe normally again, David let go of Patrick’s leg and bent down to kiss him softly. “I love you,” he repeated, and basked for the thousandth time in getting to say that without a trace of doubt behind it.

Patrick looked dreamy, his eyes slightly out of focus as he smiled up at David. “Know what?”

“Hmm?” David asked, pulling out slowly.

“Even if I danced with Rupert Everett, you’d be the one I’d take home.”

David paused for a second and then burst out laughing as he lunged back down to kiss this impossibly wonderful man whom he couldn’t wait to call husband.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! let me know if you want more of this series.
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
